The invention relates to a device for linking a window pane to a window lifter, in particular such a device for use in motor vehicles.
Various types of devices to link a window pane to a window lifter are known. They are basically differentiated as form-fitting links, e.g., snappable links, frictional clamping links, and adhesive-bonded links.
EP 0 208 237 B1 discloses a "snappable" support element to link the window pane with a corresponding guidance arrangement, which has several elastic support tabs disposed on both sides of the bottom edge of the window pane. One of the support tabs has a pin which is positioned to engage a hole in the window pane. Upon insertion of the window pane between the elastic tabs, they bend outward until the pin is engaged in the hole in the window pane. However, it is difficult when mounting the window pane to obtain alignment between the hole and the pin. Because of inevitable manufacturing tolerances, it is necessary to provide a certain excess distance of the pin from the bottom surface on which the bottom edge of the window is stopped to ensure reliable engagement, resulting in a gap between the bottom of the window pane and the bottom surface in the support element. This results in "play" of the window pane in the support tabs which may in turn cause noise, especially when reversing the direction the window pane is moving. Moreover, the assembly of the support described requires a relatively expensive tool because of its complex design.
Another snappable coupling arrangement between the pane and the lifter is presented in DE 31 08 244 A1. It consists of two channel-type tabs connected to each other, one of which is open at the top and engages the bottom edge of the window pane. The other tab is open toward the bottom and has on its ends inwardly directed hooks which engage protrusions on the lift arrangement to obtain a form-fitting link. The snapping in of the linking elements as described is supposed to be forced by moving the window pane against its upper, stop position thereby simultaneously and automatically aligning the pane in the frame construction. However, since the profile-type coupling elements is premounted on the bottom edge of the pane, the associated added thickness results in more difficult insertion of the window pane into the door channel. Also, because of the necessary lack of seals in this area, paint damage often occurs during mounting. The minimal tolerances between the door channel and the coupling elements necessary to prevent noises during motion reversal of the window lifter can present an additional problem in this type of arrangement.
Japanese Patent 6-135228 discloses variants very similar to the above-described design. The profiles are merely disposed in opposite directions.
German Patent DE 42 18 425 presents a typical frictional clamped link between a window pane and a window lifter. According to it, the window pane is gripped between two jaws coated with rubber. Tension is generated by a screw connection above a support between the two gripping jaws. This linking variant does have the advantage that the window pane may be inserted into the door channel without any problem, even when the seals for the window pane have already been installed in the door channel. However, the large number of parts which comprise the arrangement is a disadvantage.
German Patent DE 38 17 260 C2 discloses a lifting rail which is secured to the area of the bottom edge of the window pane with an adhesive and is mounted outside the door.
A window pane for motor vehicles with a rail secured thereto to link to a window lifter is further known from EP 0 173 091 A2. According to it, a window pane is placed with its edge in the U-shaped cross-sectional area of a metal rail. In the U-shaped cross-sectional area, retaining strips, which position the window pane relative to the rail and hold it at a distance, are also used. In order to link the U-shaped rail with these retaining strips, the retaining strips have on their respective two legs an outwardly directed protrusion which engages an associated recess in a respective adjacent leg of the rail. The remaining intermediate space between the window pane and the U-shaped cross-sectional area of the rail is filled with a hardening adhesive.
This type of window pane attachment is very expensive. The retaining strips must first be inserted into the U-shaped rail. Following that, the window pane is placed in the U-shaped rail and the intermediate space between the window pane and the U-shaped rail is filled with adhesive.